The Warrior Games
by Hollyleaf1243
Summary: When the Darkforest won, they told the Clans they could live in peace. But with one consequence... every Newleaf, they would send 24 cats into the mysterious Warrior Games. When only one cat comes out alive, and they don't speak very much after all they've been through, no cat has any idea what is coming. (You may sponsor through review! But only once the Games start)
1. The Reaping

**My first crossover! Don't judge it or flame it or I will flame you right back, just kidding Now I am actually gonna pick six cats from each Clan out of a box or something, so all cats have a chance of being picked. I'll decide who the main character is afterwards.**

**ThunderClan**

**LEADER**: **Bramblestar**, huge, broad-shouldered, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, powerful shoulders, long, curved claws, a massive head, huge paws, and a long scar on his shoulder

**DEPUTY**: **Squirrelflight**, small, light-framed dark ginger she-cat with brilliant, forest green eyes, one white paw, short legs, a torn ear tip, sturdy muscles, glossy fur, and a long, squirrel-like, bushy tail

_Apprentice Seedpaw_

**MEDICINE CAT**: **Jayfeather**, small, thin, silky, mottled gray tabby tom with blind, brilliant, clear, pale blue eyes, a short, slender tail, skinny shoulders, strong, lean muscles, and a scar running down one side

**WARRIORS**

**Graystripe**: shaggy, big, sturdy, muscular, bulky, long-haired, solid dark gray tom with a broad face, a wide, furry head, thick, sleek, sturdy, broad, furry, muscular shoulders, strong jaws, a soft muzzle, a stripe of darker gray fur running down his back, a torn left ear, a thick, bushy tail, wide, soft paws, thorn-sharp claws, soft fur, a gray nose, and big yellow eyes

**Dustpelt**: lithe dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, and broad shoulders

**Sandstorm:** slender, sleek pale ginger she-cat with barely visible stripes of darker fur, soft fur, sharp white teeth, and large, luminous, pale, leaf-green eyes

**Brackenfur**: long-legged, golden-brown tabby tom with a scar on his flank and amber eyes

**Sorreltail**: sturdy, slender, dappled, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, a white chest and paws, and a soft tail

**Cloudtail**: fluffy snowy-white tom with thick, long fur, and round blue eyes

**Millie**: small, striped, silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, short fur, and a torn ear

**Thornclaw**: large, golden-brown tabby tom

**Leafpool**: small, slender, lithe, pale, brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a soft muzzle, a white chest, and white paws, former medicine cat

**Spiderleg**: skinny, lithe, slender, long-limbed, black tom with a brown underbelly, amber eyes, a long tail, and glossy fur

**Birchfall**: light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and glossy fur

_Apprentice Lilypaw_

**Whitewing**: snowy white she-cat with green eyes, soft fur, and broad shoulders

**Berrynose**:large cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail, powerful, muscular broad shoulders, a wide head, bright eyes, and one ear that is torn at the tip

**Hazeltail**: small, gray and white she-cat with a pale, thick, soft, fluffy pelt, a lean and whippy tail, and broad shoulders

**Mousewhisker**: big gray-and-white tom with thick, soft fur and green eyes

**Poppyfrost**: slender, dappled, pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Cinderheart**: slender, dappled, broad-headed, fluffy, smoky gray tabby she-cat with round, dark blue eyes, soft fur, a delicate nose, and a long, sleek, bushy tail

**Lionblaze**: broad shouldered, golden tabby tom with amber eyes, a thick pelt, a nicked ear, and wide, pale paws with fur that bunches at the claws

**Foxleap**: fluffy, reddish-brown tabby tom with a glossy pelt

_Apprentice Cherrypaw_

**Icecloud**: fluffy, white she-cat with bright, round blue eyes, and a sleek, glossy pelt

**Toadstep**: heavy black-and-white tom

**Rosepetal**: lithe, dark cream she-cat

_Apprentice Molepaw_

**Briarlight**: dark brown she-cat with a broken lower spine, sleek, glossy fur, and powerful forepaws

**Blossomfall**: tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches

**Bumblestripe**:well-muscled, bulky, thick-furred, very pale gray tom with black stripes like a bumblebee's, and a torn ear

**Dovewing**: fluffy, pale smoky gray she-cat with brilliant blue eyes

**Ivypool**: small, slender silver-and-white tabby she-cat with white paws, a white belly and face, a striped, silver tail, a soft muzzle, sliced ears, and dark blue eyes

**APPRENTICES**

**Cherrypaw**: fluffy ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Molepaw**: large cream-and-brown tom

**Seedpaw**: very pale ginger she-cat

**Lilypaw**: dark tabby she-cat with white patches

**QUEENS**

**Brightheart**: white she-cat with ginger patches along her back, a ginger tail, blue eyes, and thick, soft fur (mother to Cloudtail's kits, **Amberkit**, a pale grey she-kit with white paws, muzzle, right ear, and amber eyes, **Dewkit**, a grey tom with amber eyes, and **Snowkit**, white tom with amber eyes)  
**Daisy**: long-furred, creamy brown she-cat with a broad back, a fluffy tail, and ice-blue eyes

**ELDERS**

**Purdy**: plump, mottled brown tabby tom with a grey muzzle, a large, round head, ragged ears, rumpled, matted fur, and amber eyes

**ShadowClan**

**LEADER**: **Blackstar**, muscular, powerful, sleek, large, bulky, white tom with big, jet-black paws, darker ears, a long tail, long claws, a scarred, patchy pelt, sharp teeth, and six toes on one of his back paws

**DEPUTY**: **Rowanclaw**, dark ginger tom with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**: **Littlecloud**, very small, brown tabby tom with light blue eyes and a brown nose

_Apprentice Mistpaw_

**WARRIORS**

**Oakfur**: small, dark brown tom

**Smokefoot**: black tom, with sharp claws, and a ragged pelt

**Toadfoot**: dark brown tom

**Applefur**: mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost**: black-and-white tom

**Ratscar**: brown tom with yellow teeth, a long scar down his back, and a torn ear

_Apprentice Stoatpaw_

**Snowbird**: sleek, lithe, well-muscled, pure white she-cat with green eyes

**Tawnypelt**: lean, slender, mottled, pale tortoiseshell she-cat with round green eyes, well-muscled shoulders, and long, hooked claws

**Olivenose**: tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlclaw**: light brown tabby tom

**Ivytail**: long furred, wiry, black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Shrewfoot**: grey she-cat with black paws

**Scorchfur**: dark grey tom with a torn ear

**Tigerheart**: sleek, thick-furred, dark brown tiger-striped tabby tom with a torn ear, broad shoulders, a long tail, a powerful frame, and dark amber eyes

_Apprentice Sparrowpaw_

**Dawnpelt**: cream-furred she-cat

_Apprentice Dewpaw_

**Pinenose**: black she-cat

**Ferretclaw**: cream-and-grey tom

**Starlingwing**: ginger tom

**APPRENTICES**

**Stoatpaw**: skinny ginger tom

**Mistpaw**: spiky-furred grey she-cat

**Dewpaw**: grey she-cat

**Sparrowpaw**: large tabby tom

**QUEENS**

**Kinkfur**: tabby she-cat with long, unkempt fur that sticks out in all angles (expecting Smokefoot's kits)

**ELDERS**

**Tallpoppy**: long-legged, light brown tabby she-cat

**Snaketail**: dark brown tom with a tabby striped tail, a torn ear and a grey flecked chin

**Whitewater**: white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**WindClan**

**LEADER**: **Onestar**, small, lithe, lean, mottled light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a scar behind one ear**  
DEPUTY**: **Ashfoot**, broad-faced grey she-cat with clear eyes**  
MEDICINE CAT**: **Kestrelflight**, mottled, brownish-gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers

**WARRIORS**

**Crowfeather**: small, lean, sleek, smoky-gray, almost black tom with blue eyes, a small, neat head and lean, long limbs

_Apprentice Crouchpaw_

**Owlwhisker**: light brown tabby tom with yellow teeth

**Gorsetail**: very pale mottled gray and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice Larkpaw_

**Weaselfur**: lithe ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring**: brown-and-white tom

**Emberfoot**: grey tom with two darker paws

**Leaftail**: dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Heathertail**: a lithe, light brown tabby she-cat with smoky, heather-blue eyes and soft fur

**Sedgewhisker**: light brown tabby she-cat

**Swallowtail**: dark grey she-cat

**Sunstrike**: tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

**Whiskernose**: light brown tom

**Furzepelt**: grey-and-white she-cat

**Boulderfur**: large, pale grey tom

**APPRENTICES**

**Larkpaw**: pale grey she-cat with round blue eyes

**Crouchpaw**: muscular black tom with gleaming amber eyes

**QUEENS**

**Whitetail**: small white she-cat

**ELDERS**

**Webfoot**: wiry, dark grey tabby tom with a torn ear

**Tornear**: lithe, tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**LEADER**: **Mistystar**, large, lithe, sleek, slender, well-muscled, compact, blue-gray she-cat with thick, glossy, dense fur, a pink nose, and round, clear, ice-blue eyes**  
DEPUTY**: **Reedwhisker**, slender black tom with small, neat ears and dark gray eyes**  
MEDICINE CAT**: **Mothwing**, small, triangular-faced, dappled, long-furred golden she-cat with rippling tabby stripes, huge, brilliant amber eyes, a broad head, and a fluffy tail

_Apprentice Willowshine_

**WARRIORS**

**Mintfur**: light grey tabby tom

_Apprentice Podpaw_

**Graymist**: slender, pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Icewing**: pure white she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice Curlpaw_

**Minnowtail**: sleek, dappled, dark grey-and-white she-cat with fluffy, downy fur, amber eyes, and a light, strong body

**Pebblefoot**: pale mottled, grey tom

**Duskfur**: wiry, long-haired dark brown she-cat

**Mallownose**: light brown tabby tom

**Robinwing**: pale-furred tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**Petalfur**: grey-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Grasspelt**: light brown tom

_Apprentice Heronpaw_

**Troutstream**: pale grey tabby she-cat

**Rushtail**: small, light brown tabby she-cat with short legs

**Mossyfoot**: brown-and-white she-cat

**Hollowflight**: dark brown tabby tom with a sleek, pale-furred belly**  
**

**APPRENTICES**

**Willowshine**: small, sleek, lithe, dark grey tabby she-cat with bright green eyes, a soft pelt and slender paws

**Podpaw**: sturdy, long-furred brown tom

**Curlpaw**: mottled brown she-cat

**Heronpaw**: brown tabby tom****

QUEENS

**Mosspelt**: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**ELDERS**

**Dapplenose**: mottled grey she-cat

**Pouncetail**: ginger-and-white tom with a short tail

**Cats Outside Of The Clans**

**Floss**: small, pale grey-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

**Smoky**: muscular grey-and-white tom who lives at the horseplace

**Rosie**: a cream-and-tabby kittypet with exquisite blue eyes

[Squirrelflight's **P**oint **O**f **V**iew]

"Now is everyone here?" a tough voice sounded at the top of the branches. Squirrelflight shivered as her father's murderer glared down at her.

Tigerstar, a dead cat, was standing just several foxlengths up from her. _How could this be? I swear in all the tales I've heard, he died!_

"We are here for the reaping of our first annual Warrior Games," he went on. Squirrelflight had heard whispers of the frightening Games. No, don't even think that, they aren't fun, moss ball, chase, hide and seek games. They are Games, where you fight to the death, with your own clanmates and friends.

Leafpool's fur bristled beside her and she licked her sister's head in attempt to calm her. Tigerstar would probable pick his enemy's kits for the horrible fight. She just prayed that she wouldn't have to go against Bramblestar or her kit- well Leafpool's kits.

"Now, to be brief, I shall pick from ThunderClan first. All of these names are coincidental, none of them are purposely chosen," his voice was laced with a silkiness, but Squirrelflight wasn't fooled.

_As if! He's probable picked Ivypool, Blossomfall, Mousewhisker, and Birchfall for betraying him. This is going to be interesting._

However, she knew it wouldn't be. This would be the part where she found out which of her kin and friends she would lose.

Squirrelflight knew the first cats he called might have a chance. She'd heard that Tigerstar would pick about… what, twelve cats? And only six of them would go into the Games. She held her breath as he started.

"Icecloud," his voice rang out clearly across the clearing. The pure white she-cat looked bewildered, and tears stung her round blue eyes. A russet coloured tom raced towards her and pressed his muzzle to her cheek and murmured some words into her ear. _Poor Foxleap… _Squirrelflight thought. She had mentored Foxleap, and knew he had a close bond with his only sister, Icecloud.

"Berrynose," Tigerstar's eyes narrowed as he glared at the cream-coloured tom. He didn't move, he just defiantly met the large cat's gaze with anger.

"You think I'll do that? Well you must be stupid!" Berrynose retorted. Tigerstar's tail flicked and a pure white tom leapt at the tortoiseshell pelt of Poppyfrost and started clawing her.

Berrynose let out a wild shriek and he prepared to leap at the white Darkforest tom.

"Now this is your choice _Berrynose_," Tigerstar's voice was filled with scorn.

"Your precious little mate will die, or you can get over here!" he snapped, anger was rising in the Darkforest cat's voice.

Berrynose rapidly looked at Poppyfrost. Poppyfrost shot him a heartbroken glance as Berrynose sighed, defeated and padded up to join Icecloud at the front of the clearing.

"Blossomfall," the dappled tortoiseshell had no surprise in her gaze and Squirrelflight knew she had been expecting it as she had betrayed Tigerstar in the Great Battle before it even started. A crippled dark brown she-cat dragged herself to her sister's side. _Briarlight… Blossomfall only joined these mangy pelts because of her. _Squirrelflight couldn't imagine the guilt the young cat must feel.

"Cinderheart," this time, yowls of outrage came from all around. Cinderheart was fairly popular amongst all the Clans. Her tail shot up and she opened her mouth as if to say something, but she glanced at her sister, Poppyfrost and then shut it again.

"That's not fair!" it was Lionblaze who shrieked this time and Tigerstar met his gaze with annoyance at all the interruptions.

"Life isn't fair, you should get used to it," Squirrelflight could sense her _son's_ muscles bunching up as he got ready to spring but Cinderheart touched her nose to his cheek affectionately.

"It's not worth it," her eyes had tears in them. "But don't worry, I haven't been chosen yet," her words sounded like they were made to reassure her, not him, but he didn't say anything.

"Seedpaw," silence filled the clearing. _She was made an apprentice pretty much yesterday! She's pretty much still a kit! _The fluffy ginger she-cat made her way up, accompanied by her parents Sorreltail and Brackenfur, and her littermate Lilypaw.

_She went pretty easy, I wonder why that is? _Squirrelflight wondered. But if the young cat was picked, there wasn't much chance of survival for her, facing advanced warriors like Cinderheart and Blossomfall.

"Sorreltail and Brackenfur," he called two names at the same time, so Squirrelflight guessed he was getting impatient with the delays.

The two mates twined tails, and their ears flattened as they once more walked to the clearing and brushed pelts with Seedpaw their daughter. They seemed at peace now. Squirrelflight knew if Bramblestar went in and not her, she would be distraught for his safety. But if they both went in, they were a good team, and they could fight their way to the winning circle, as they both fought well together.

"Now we only have four more ThunderClan cats left for the pickings," Tigerstar's menacing gaze pierced through the remaining cats.

Squirrelflight awaited her name, ready to get to her paws and fight for her survival, ready to kill whoever she could. She closed her eyes, awaiting her fate.

"Dovewing," the name surprised her, but then she realized. _Of course, Ivypool's sister._

Ivypool looked outraged and unsheathed her claws, her spine fur was spiked and her tail lashed angrily from side to side.

"Now, because this is all taking too long, Dewkit, Birchfall, and Jayfeather!" Brightheart got to her paws, the several day old Dewkit beside her.

"He can't compete; he's not even a moon old!" she protested. Cloudtail looked equally, if so more outraged than his mate, wrapping his tail protectively around his son.

Tigerstar smirked. Not a silly smirk, an evil one. "Then Brightheart, you have a choice. Go in the candidate part with your _son_, or let him go by himself and maybe he'll get some sponsors,"

Squirrelflight ignored this part of the conversation and sprinted up to her _son_ and nuzzled him affectionately.

"Don't worry Jayfeather, I believe in you, you can get through this," she told him. The blind tabby didn't look hostile or cold or even sharp tongued now. Squirrelflight realized he was terrified. But a voice in her head screamed. _At least it's not me… _But she still pushed the thought she strongly believed in.

_This isn't fair_…

**Thanks for reading! Remember, the cats suggested may not get into the terrifying Warrior Games, but some of them will. I don't even know who'll get in yet! I still have to do this thing I'm doing to determine who gets in or not. This was only ThunderClan cats, so the WindClan cats will be decided next! Please leave me a review and let me know how I did! Wow, 2,600 words, I'm impressed aha.**


	2. Candidates

**Chapter 2! Here you will find out the WindClan candidates. There are eight of them, so pray for your favourite cats!**

"Now that those ThunderClan furballs are over with, _I_ will announce the WindClan candidates for the Warrior Games," it was a Clan cat, a _former_ WindClan warrior. Breezepelt…

"Breezepelt! How could you do this to us?" it was a pale, slender, pretty tabby she-cat with heather blue eyes. Then she added with a sigh. "How could you do this to me?"

The black tom looked pained to look at her, but the feeling faded after several heartbeats. "Don't try to pretend you loved me Heathertail!" he growled and the she-cat flinched and looked at her paws.

"The cats are…"

* * *

"Ashfoot," there was no sadness in his voice. Squirrelflight couldn't believe it… Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy was Breezepelt's kin. Didn't he feel anything at all?

The smoky grey she-cat gave a nod to her clanmates and confidently strolled across the clearing with her head held high, as if to let every Darkforest cat know she didn't care. Squirrelflight admired her as her gaze followed the she-cat.

_I could never do that… I'd just break down and cry, knowing my death was only several days away. It's not right. _She shook her head. _A cat is not meant to know when they die, it should happen without knowledge._

* * *

"Furzepelt," the young cat pricked her ears. She'd been made a warrior about the same time as Dovewing. The WindClan she-cat touched noses once with her brother, Boulderfur and a grey-and-white she-cat that Squirrelflight didn't know before racing forward to stand with her deputy.

* * *

"Sedgewhisker and Swallowtail," Squirrelflight could've sworn that the Darkforest cats were picking cats in pairs that were kin.

The light brown tabby she-cat stood her ground at first and growled at Breezepelt, before following her sister, with her tail dragging along the ground.

The same grey-and-white she-cat from before threw her head back and let out a shriek of fury and anger. Squirrelflight felt the emotions rolling off her in waves.

_Furzepelt, Sedgewhisker, and Swallowtail are her kits… _she realized.

* * *

"Webfoot and Tornear," two elders got to her paws shakily, surprised. _That is not what the Warrior Code is about. They shouldn't be able to pick elders or kits! It's not fair!_

Onestar, the WindClan leader gave them a nod of encouragement, and rested his muzzle on each of their shoulders.

_Those two have done enough hunting and fighting for their lifetime!_

* * *

"Weaselfur," the young tom got to his paws and muttered something angrily under his breath.

"I hate you Breezepelt! Why would you betray your clanmates for cats like… _them?_" Weaselfur asked desperately.

The sleek black tom looked at his paws, like he was embarrassed, but he didn't say anything.

* * *

Breezepelt seemed to choke now as he heard Tigerstar's whisper in his ear. Squirrelflight waited for the last WindClan cat to be called.

The cat Heathertail got to her paws and glared at him with those stunning smoky blue eyes. Breezepelt didn't meet her gaze.

"It's me isn't it? Well that's too bad, bye Breezepelt!" Heathertail marched up to her clanmates, knowing very well she had Breezepelt's heart in her paws.

The black tom hung his head in shame, and Squirrelflight felt pity for him. He was just a young cat that was led up the wrong path.

* * *

Squirrelflight was with the mother Brightheart. She'd decided to enter the Games, but the chances were slim that she'd get picked with her son.

"He will die! He'll be dead, he can't stay alive, and he doesn't know any skills!" Brightheart wailed, pacing back and forth.

Squirrelflight knew what she was saying, and that it was true, but she didn't say anything, not wanting to upset the frantic queen and her mate.

"I'll help him," a new voice spoke. It was Heathertail, her eyes soft and sympathetic. Brightheart bristled and she growled.

"Why would you help a ThunderClan kit?" Heathertail sighed and looked at her stomach. Squirrelflight noticed for the first time, that her stomach was bloated with unborn kits. She must have milk as well for the young kit.

"Because, the Warrior Code says we can't leave a kit. And I am soon to be a mother, I thought I was going to have a happy ending, but that was shattered the first dream Breezepelt had with the Darkforest," Heathertail meowed, looking at the black tom who was having a conversation with Tigerstar.

Squirrelflight dared to ask the question that was on the groups mind. "Are they his kits?" Heathertail gave them a look that told them all they needed to know.

"But one thing, you aren't even picked for the games yet, neither is my son! What if you aren't and he is?" Brightheart demanded. Heathertail flicked her tail. She added in a hushed whisper.

"I believe StarClan is still watching over us. They'll make me go in the games, and your son. I will look after him and return him to you safely," Squirrelflight noticed she didn't say _'I promise_'.

_But who can make promises when everyone has to die except one cat? Dewkit and Heathertail both can't be winners… she won't sacrifice herself._

* * *

"Now for the ShadowClan cats. I am going to be extremely blunt with this, because I am running out of patience for all these interruptions and tears," Brokenstar's cold voice came in and Squirrelflight took back her position beside Leafpool.

"Firstly we have Blackstar and Crowfrost," he smiled in a evil way and Squirrelflight bared her teeth in anger.

"Do you have something to say Squirrelflight?" all eyes turned to her and she struggled to keep her head held high like Ashfoot did. She broke down and looked at her paws.

"No…"

* * *

"Next, Ivytail and Ferretclaw," three apprentices broke into angry yowls and she guessed Ivytail was their mother. Starlingwing and Pinenose, ShadowClan's newest warriors gave their brother a reassuring nudge.

The cats up the front were all brushing pelts, letting their pasts and quarrels be forgotten. The Darkforest cats didn't seem pleased by this, but they didn't say anything about it. Squirrelflight pushed her chest fur out and raised her head high.

_They can push us around but they can never control us or own us. We are our own cat._

* * *

"Now the last four cats. Starlingwing, Kinkfur, Whitewater, and Oakfur," Brokenstar finished, sitting down and raking his glare over the crowd of cats before vanishing into the tree.

Ferretclaw, a candidate beckoned his brother over and Starlingwing sat down beside him. Kinkfur, Whitewater, and Oakfur walked slowly together.

_This isn't fair; I won't see any of these cats again! It's horrible…_

* * *

Hawkfrost took his position up the tree and smirked. His tail shot upright and his icy blue eyes raked over the audience.

"Now, sorry to say RiverClan, the cats I pick now will definitely be in the Games, so say goodbye." Hawkfrost meowed, mock sadness in his husky voice.

"It was nice knowing you; Mothwing, Mintfur, Mallownose, Mossyfoot, Hollowflight, and Heronpaw," Squirrelflight was completely bewildered.

_Mothwing is Hawkfrost's sister! How could he-_

"But Hawkfrost! I-I'm your sister, how could you do this to me?" she hissed, arching her back. Hawkfrost looked at her, a smirk played over his muzzle.

"Well, you fought me in the Great Battle, how could you do _that to me_?" he asked her. "Now get up the front!" he ordered.

Mothwing looked more shocked than- well more than anything Squirrelflight had ever seen. The golden she-cat refused to meet her brother's gaze after that and she sat down next to Mintfur and straightened herself so she looked taller.

_Poor Mothwing_ Squirrelflight thought and Leafpool looked horrified. Squirrelflight knew Mothwing was one of Leafpool's close friends.

* * *

"Now they are the candidates. Wait shortly before we announce the Victims of the Game."

* * *

***Shiver*… so the RiverClan cats are in the Games! Hope you're favourite cat isn't there! I have the victims decided so don't cry if you're cat is in their xD. I think this chapter was bit rushed, because I wanted to get it over with so I could name the real Victims. So leave me a review and I'll get back to the story ASAP!**


	3. Victims

**The moment of truth. The moment where you'll find out who's a dead ma- I mean cat and who's gonna live. Thxs for reading everyone! And to Featherpool16 - I pick a bunch of cats (Candidates), and the roll the dice to see which ones are the Victims. Confusing hey?**

* * *

"We're back Clan cats, and with the cats who are going into the Games." Tigerstar's familiar growl came from the top.

Squirrelflight shifted uncomfortably in her position, knowing six of her clanmates would vanish. And only five of them would come back.

"ThunderClan… Blossomfall, Sorreltail, Brackenfur, Berrynose and Seedpaw, please return to where you were sitting," Tigerstar's voice was silky smooth but he didn't seem too happy that Blossomfall was leaving.

Sorreltail, Brackenfur, and Seedpaw ran up to each other and squealed in delight, but their celebration didn't last long. The six remaining ThunderClan cats looked at each other in horror. Berrynose and Poppyfrost looked sadly at the cats and Blossomfall sat back down in her original position beside Bumblestripe, completely unfazed.

"The ThunderClan Victims are Jayfeather, Birchfall, Cinderheart, Icecloud, Dovewing, and Dewkit,"

* * *

_Heathertail was right, StarClan must be watching over us. They let a whole family go free from the Games._

* * *

"Next, WindClan. Ashfoot and Webfoot please return to your former positions," Tigerstar ordered. Relief filled the two cat's eyes, but like the ThunderClan cats, it didn't last long. The realization that they may never see the cats standing in front of them again made the two cats' look disappointed.

Ashfoot looked sadly at her clanmates, and Squirrelflight knew she must feel like she was letting them down. But it wasn't her choice to be kicked out of the Games. It was the Darkforest cat, Tigerstar.

"The WindClan cats are Weaselfur, Heathertail, Sedgewhisker, Swallowtail, Furzepelt and Tornear,"

Webfoot was younger than Tornear, so Squirrelflight guessed it would've been better if Tornear had left, and not the other way round.

Ashfoot sat down next to her son, Crowfeather and they touched noses briefly for about several heartbeats.

_Ashfoot returned to her son safely, but who did Webfoot return too? _She looked and there was no one, sadness filled her, but she said nothing.

* * *

_I like all of these cats, well most of them anyway! How can all of them be returned safely? I may not see any of my friends again!_

* * *

"Lastly, since RiverClan don't really matter," Tigerstar started and growls came from the fish eating warriors.

"Starlingwing and Oakfur, get out of here!" he rolled his eyes as the warrior and the elder limped off into the crowd and they vanished, their tail's fading in all the cats.

"Now, our brave leader Blackstar, and his clanmates; Crowfrost, Ivytail, Ferretclaw, Kinkfur, and Whitewater," Tigerstar finished, beckoning his tail down to the Victims of the Games.

Squirrelflight wondered how a Whitewater, an old, half blind cat would go in the Games, but then she remembered Jayfeather and tears stuck to her green eyes. _Jayfeather would be fine, so wouldn't Whitewater, she has more experience._

Squirrelflight remembered the border quarrel with ShadowClan and knew Crowfrost, Ivytail and Ferretclaw were extremely tough warriors and they were sneaky and quick minded.

She felt sorry for all of them.

* * *

"As a reminder; from ThunderClan we have. Jayfeather, Birchfall, Cinderheart, Icecloud, Dovewing, and Dewkit,"

"From WindClan, we have Weaselfur, Heathertail, Sedgewhisker, Swallowtail, Furzepelt and Tornear,"

"From ShadowClan, we have Blackstar, Crowfrost, Ivytail, Ferretclaw, Kinkfur, and Whitewater,"

"And lastly RiverClan; Mothwing, Mintfur, Mallownose, Mossyfoot, Hollowflight, and Heronpaw," Tigerstar finished.

* * *

_Good luck all of you… Jayfeather, Dovewing… Dewkit, Heathertail, everyone, even the other Clan cats. May StarClan be with you._

* * *

[Dovewing's **P**oint** O**f** V**iew]

She was shoved towards a cave straight after the naming of the Victims. She was told be Sparrowfeather, a Darkforest she-cat, that they'd have a few moments left with their family members before they were taken away from them.

If she was thankful for anything, it was that. She didn't reply, wanting to be rude to the Darkforest she-cat.

Sparrowfeather snorted and left the cave without another word, leaving Dovewing surprised. Usually they would claw her ears, remembering her visit to the Darkforest several minutes before the Great Battle.

They charged at her with such hostility it shook Dovewing to the core remembering it. And now that they were slaves to the Darkforest cats, it made her feel even worse.

Lionblaze, Jayfeather and her had failed. Firestar had failed. But worser still, _she_ had failed. She'd failed her friends and family, and her Clan.

They were all in separate _caves_ for the moment, but she could hear the scuffling of paws and that was when she realized she wasn't alone.

"Hello?" she asked, pretending to be confident when really, her paws were shaking. A squeal came, it was just Dewkit. Her fur flattened and she spotted the young kit hiding in the moss. He was completely helpless without his mother, or milk.

The guard who stood outside, the same cat, Sparrowfeather, Dovewing was forced to ask, for the sake of the kit anyway.

"Can I please have Heathertail?" Sparrowfeather looked at her, looking troubled. Dovewing thought about all the different things she could say.

"I'm guessing she is expecting and has milk for the little scrap of fur?" Sparrowfeather asked, sympathy in her eyes. _Wait… sympathy? When are Darkforest cats ever sympathetic, they're evil!_

"Yes, could you bring her in?" the mottled she-cat nodded and she was replaced with a spiky furred tom who had a huge attitude.

* * *

"Dovewing! Is Dewkit alright?" it was Heathertail's frantic mew. Dovewing thought to herself with amusement. _Anyone would think Dewkit was her kit! But with her kits due any day, maybe he will be…_

"Yes, but he's starving I bet," Dovewing told her and Heathertail lay down, and licked the young kit affectionately, ignoring Dovewing.

"Hello little one, would you like some milk?" she asked him sweetly and Dovewing watched as little Dewkit gazed up at her with his round amber eyes. He just looked so cute and Dovewing wondered if she would've had a litter of kits like that if she'd stayed with Bumblestripe in the Clans.

It made her feel homesick, but she knew she'd seen her kin in a while. Only several minutes to say goodbye, it wasn't fair, and she knew it'd go quick.

Dewkit let out a squeal of satisfaction as he finished his drink and he slowly got to his paws and stretched, opening his mouth, revealing his growing sharp teeth in a yawn.

"Sounds like someone's tired," Heathertail teased, touching her nose to the little kit's forehead. Dewkit couldn't manage much more and he collapsed in exhaustion.

_I'll look after him _she decided, curling up beside the small body as Heathertail was escorted out. _I can't wait to see my kin _she thought, closing her eyes, realizing how tired she was.

_Goodnight…_

* * *

**So like The Hunger Games. The cats will have several minutes alone with their kin and you'll see everyone's view on the several minutes. So mixed POV's next chapter! I don't know whether Dovewing should be the main character. Wait I'll just have three or four cats I POV from. Anyway, leave me a review please!**


	4. Goodbye

**The minute of Goodbye or something, let me know if something is off or anything, cos I'd love to correct my mistakes aha. I'm thinking if I manage to complete this, I'll write a sequel… the second Hunger Games. Cough, oops, Warrior Games. Okay, enjoy!**

[Jayfeather's **P**oint** O**f** V**iew]

Jayfeather didn't care if he was being sent to his death here. He couldn't care less. He was blind; he obviously wouldn't last too long in The Warrior Games. He guessed this was the last time he would see his family, so he decided to bite his horrible attitude and actually spend a moment remembering every one of them.

He felt the movements of four different cats, three he knew the scents of off by heart. _Leafpool, Squirrelflight and Lionblaze_ he recognized, the fourth smelt of the heather and moors and he guessed it was Crowfeather, his WindClan father.

_Now why is he here?_ His sourness was returning. He guessed he couldn't live without it. A muzzle touched his cheek and he could hear sobs.

"My young Jayfeather, these Games aren't how you're meant to die… you are meant to die an elder comfortable in his nest, not like this!" it was Squirrelflight who spoke. And she spoke so tenderly like he was still her son. He chose not to pick on her because of this.

"I can maybe ask Tigerstar if I can go in instead of you… I am stronger, and I have a power," it was Lionblaze, his littermate. Jayfeather crept into his mind, and found guilt, guilt, and more guilt. _This is all my fault! Maybe if I fought better it wouldn't have come to this_… it was pretty much the same thoughts he had in his head when Jayfeather, well Jaykit then, fell into the hollow of camp after chasing fox cubs.

Jayfeather almost let himself be sucked in but he knew that this wasn't Lionblaze's fault. Before he could say anything, Leafpool interrupted.

"I know you'll make it out alive, you have the sharpest tongue, and the sharpest claws on a cat that I've ever known," she was speaking metaphorically. He didn't have the sharpest claws, Tigerstar probable did.

Crowfeather, who seemed quiet and awkward, walked up to him and licked his cheek awkwardly. His whiskers tickled Jayfeather's nose, and he pushed down a growl as a cat from another Clan touched him.

_But this isn't just a cat from another Clan… it's my father. _He pushed down the bile as the WindClan cat's breath suffocated him.

"I'm sorry… this is all my fault, if I'd never had Breezepelt. None of this would be happening, I'm sure." He felt emotions brewing inside of his father.

"Maybe if Leafpool and I never returned, Hollyleaf would be alive, everyone would," he went on and he felt sparks fly off Leafpool and she sighed.

"We could still run away, get away. We could break you out and run, we could," she repeated it, as if to reassure herself that it was possible.

Jayfeather knew this wasn't the answer; one of them could be killed, for his sake, that was not what he wanted, as much as he wanted to be free, the wind rolling past his fur and the birds singing, but this was not how to get it.

"No… I can do this," he reassured himself and he felt awkwardness fill the room as a new cat entered.

"Your time is up. Say goodbye." Jayfeather heard the farewells but he turned his head away and ignored them, not wanting the cats he loved most to see him cry.

* * *

[Birchfall's **P**oint **O**f **V**iew]

"I love you so much, you know that right?" he told his mate lovingly, nuzzling her with such love that it almost seemed to blow Ivypool off her paws.

Ivypool had tears in her eyes and it hurt Birchfall to see his daughter so devastated. _I can tell what she's about to say_ and she did exactly so.

"How can you win father? Dovewing will have to die!" she wailed, throwing her head back and Foxleap murmured something in agreement. Spiderleg rested his tail on Birchfall's shoulder.

"If Dovewing does…" he bit his tongue as his brother went on. "Pass on, try to win, for her sake," Spiderleg finished.

"Or vice versa, be sure to tell Dovewing that from me," he told them. Dustpelt, his father mumbled something about how he wouldn't be able to see Dovewing but Ivypool promised to tell her.

_How can I live without Whitewing? Is there a chance I could get out alive and return to her safely? What about returning with Dovewing at my side? The chances are slim to none._

"How can I live without you Birchfall? I love you so much, it isn't fair!" Whitewing spoke his thoughts out loud, worry in her beautiful green eyes.

"You have our kits to look after," Ivypool let out a playful snort at the words kits and then Birchfall remembered, she didn't know.

When they didn't say anything, Birchfall's daughter looked shocked and then stared at Whitewing. She seemed to know.

"You're expecting?" Ivypool guessed and Birchfall nodded, knowing this would make it even harder. _How could he leave his mate when she was expecting his kits? _He pushed down the sob that was ready to erupt in his throat.

_I left to the Sundrown Place when she was expecting kits before… and I came back safely. Maybe I'll get lucky. _He highly doubted it, but he didn't say anything to confirm that.

"If I could take your place I would. I'm old and ragged, if I died in the Games, it wouldn't matter," Dustpelt huffed and glared into space. Birchfall couldn't believe he had said that. He couldn't imagine his father retired in the elders den, knowing it wouldn't be too long before he did.

_Maybe it's best if I'm not here… _But he knew that was a lie.

_I'll miss everyone when I'm gone. _Before he knew it, his kin had vanished and he was alone again. _Goodbye._

* * *

[Cinderheart's **P**oint **O**f **V**iew]

"Lionblaze, it's alright, I'm strong enough to get out of this!" she smiled reassuringly but Lionblaze just wouldn't believe her.

"You have to verse tough warriors, remember the moves in the tree's we did with our apprentices. And the drops! Please Cinderheart; I just can't go on without you by my side!" Cinderheart knew it was tough for him. He was vouching for his brother Jayfeather, his former apprentice Dovewing, and his mate.

She knew he must be torn in half, knowing the possibility that none of them would come back to him.

_I shouldn't tell him what Jayfeather told me right before the battle. It would ruin him… _She closed her mouth and licked his cheek.

"I'll bring us all back," she told him, meaning every word. _I'll bring Jayfeather and Dovewing back! And I'll grab little Dewkit and Heathertail with them… _A burning resent echoed in her heart for the WindClan she-cat, knowing that Lionblaze had met her on the border as an apprentice. But leaving her for the dead while she was expecting kits was not a good thing to do.

_And I shouldn't just be paying attention to Lionblaze _she thought, seeing the sad looks on Sorreltail and Brackenfur's faces. They thought they'd gotten out safely with their second litter daughter, Seedpaw. But they'd totally forgotten she was standing up there with them.

Poppyfrost didn't seem much happier, she had Lilypaw and Seedpaw beside her, her tail wrapped around her younger siblings like they were still kits.

"Time's almost up!" a tom growled at the entrance and she decided to make her farewell's quick. She walked up to Seedpaw and Lilypaw first, giving them both a cuff over the ears.

"Now you be good for your mentors, and your mother," she gave Sorreltail a small smile. "And I'll be back as soon as I can," she knew she was treating them like kits, but they didn't seem to care at that very moment.

She turned to Poppyfrost. "Take care of Cherrypaw and Molepaw," she told her, telling her to give the two young apprentices her love.

"Mother, father, I love you so much, and I'll be back, I pro-" she halted, not wanting to make any promises she couldn't keep.

Sorreltail and Brackenfur noticed this, tears in their eyes. Lionblaze was the one she saved for last. "My brave Lionblaze," she started.

"I'll love you to StarClan and back. And if-" she sobbed, tears rolling down her face now. "And if I don't make it back, look after my family, and I'll meet you in StarClan," these words were the ones she shrieked as the Darkforest cats dragged her family away.

"I love you!" Lionblaze shrieked as he vanished from her sight. She curled up in a ball of her own grief, pain, and anguish.

* * *

[Icecloud's **P**oint **O**f **V**iew]

Icecloud nuzzled Foxleap and they brushed pelts for a moment with her littermate. _It's hard to believe I may never see them again… I may never step in my home again_. She truly missed her kin, even although they were all there in front of her.

"Icecloud, I'll sponsor you, I promise, every mouthful of food I catch, it'll go to you!" Foxleap promised but Icecloud knew in the Games, she could hunt perfectly well by herself.

"No thanks," she responded politely. "Only sponsor me if I need help… death berries would be nice," she meowed to herself, thinking of how she could insert them into prey and let other competitors eat it and they would die straight away.

_But what if someone like Cinderheart or Dewkit finds the mouse and eats it? I couldn't do that! I should warn them in the Games so they know._

"Tigerstar told us we'd be able to watch you, but you can't see us," Dustpelt told her and Icecloud puffed out her fluffy white fur so she appeared twice her size.

"Tigerstar's words are mousedung, don't believe anything he says," she warned them and Foxleap nodded, Spiderleg mewing somewhat of an agreement.

Icecloud felt her claws come out and she knew what she had to do. _To return home safe to my family, I will have to kill… I will have to take away lives. _Her eyes narrowed down to slits as she thought about it. Cats usually underestimated her for being soft and sweet. Her white fur didn't help her reputation, it was fluffy and soft. But inside, Icecloud wasn't afraid, she could hurt someone if she wanted to, and now everyone would know that.

_I think this'll be easy…_

* * *

[Dovewing's **P**oint **O**f **V**iew]

Bumblestripe licked a spiky bit of fur on her forehead, smoothing it down. Whitewing stood beside him and fussed over her frantically. Dovewing knew she'd let her clanmates down, but she'd get out of these Games and come back and save her Clan. She'd rescue them from the evil, but maybe she'd let Sparrowfeather live.

The mottled she-cat had been very kind and sympathetic to her during her stay in the caves. She didn't say anything there of course. Her kin wouldn't be too pleased to see she made a Darkforest cat friend.

"I know you'll come back safely, you're one of the Three… you have a power, you have an advantage," Bumblestripe talked to her. Dovewing twitched an ear.

"So does Jayfeather," she pointed out, knowing her power would be effective in the future, but his would be good for the present.

"Good point, but he's your _prophecy buddy_, surely he wouldn't do anything to hurt you!" Whitewing gasped and Bumblestripe rested his tail on her shoulder.

"He won't have a choice," Ivypool voice came in and Dovewing glanced at her littermate with mixed emotions.

Ivypool walked back and forth, her tail-tip twitching warily.

"To win this Dovewing, you have to be quick, devious even. If you're in a group, you'll have to kill the-" Dovewing gaped.

"No way Ivypool! I could never kill a cat!"

"Well I've done it, it hurts the first time, but you have to get used to it!" she snapped. Dovewing knew that she'd have to kill a cat, but she was worried.

_What if I hesitate?_

* * *

[Dewkit's **P**oint **O**f **V**iew]

The voices hurt his ears and he recognized the milky scent of his mother and his father's strong familiar scent. Two small huddles walked beside them and he recognized his littermates, Amberkit and Snowkit.

"Mama!" he squealed, slowly walking over to them. Brightheart rushed forward and frantically licked his head.

"Are you alright? Have they hurt you? Are you hungry?" she blasted the kit with questions and Dewkit stifled a yawn and looked at her with round amber eyes.

"I'm fine, just tired. They haven't hurt me-" he yawned loudly, feeling tired from the milk he had consumed a while ago. "And a tabby gave me milk…" he yawned again.

Amberkit and Snowkit waddled up to him and squealed in delight.

"We missed you Dewy!" Amberkit wailed and Snowkit nodded in agreement. Dewkit felt sad. _Why aren't I allowed to see my littermates? I don't understand_ he thought, wondering why in StarClan's name they weren't with him.

Cloudtail nuzzled his son with fierce affection in his eyes. He looked sadly at Brightheart, and then to his other kits.

"Heathertail, a WindClan she-cat is being very kind, and she's offered to take care of you." Cloudtail told them, while Brightheart was silent, she didn't look too pleased to see her kit being raised by another Clan she-cat.

Amberkit and Snowkit wailed in protest. Brightheart licked their foreheads.

"Don't worry, by next Newleaf when Tigerstar calls the 2nd Warrior Games, Amberkit and Snowkit will be warriors," Dewkit felt pride in his littermates and he wondered why his name wasn't included.

"What about me?" he asked in a small voice.

"I don't know little one, I just don't know…"

* * *

[Heathertail's **P**oint** O**f **V**iew]

Her mother Whitetail and her father Onestar stood side by side, nuzzling her affectionately and wishing her luck. Heathertail loved them, but she wished they wouldn't make such a fuss. They kept whining about what would happen to her kits, as they'd probable be born into The Games if she stayed alive long enough.

"Now slash where the throat fur is, that should kill them instantly," Whitetail told her. Heathertail was surprised at her mother's fierceness, but she remembered a mother would do anything to keep her kit alive and safe from harm.

"Yes mother," she meowed, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

Whitetail paced up to her, her green eyes wide with shock.

"When will you get it through your head that this is not a joke? Cats are going to die, and you're probably going to be one of them!" she accused and Heathertail flinched, knowing she was being a bit calmer than she should be in this situation. She was being sent to her death, and her mother accused her of not caring.

_Well to be honest, I don't care… the cat I loved took a mate… and the cat I love has joined the Dark Side _she thought sarcastically.

"Calm down, both of you…" Onestar attempted to speak calmly and for the first time Heathertail noticed her fur bristling and her tail lashing.

She calmed down and smoothed her fur over with her tail. _Don't get into a fight with your parents, it'll be the last time you ever see them again, so might as well be affectionate with them._

"Heathertail, I love you, but how are you going to survive these impossible odds?" she asked her, shocked, and Heathertail shrugged, not really knowing the answer.

"Fine!" Whitetail got to her paws. "When you're ready to talk, you'll already be dead!" Whitetail spat and she stormed out of the den. Onestar left shortly afterwards.

_Wow I love my family…_

* * *

**I was going to do everyone's, but I realized how long the chapter would be. You don't want to read like 5000 words or every cat's opinions. So I just did the ThunderClan cats and Heathertail, as she will be involved in the future. I'm thinking for her kits names, she will name them after important cats, such as Breezepelt, or Lionblaze. Or if someone dies that she loves in the Games, she'll name them after him/her. Anyway, see you in the next update! (PS. If you want to see another cat's 'Goodbye' I may add one or two more if wanted.**


	5. Mentors

**Chapter five! Wow I'm proud of myself for getting this far! Anyway, this will tell you who their mentors are. And a bit of their training sessions, but what'll happen if a kit is forced to mentor? That'll be interesting. Now I'll tell you how I pick these cats, completely random. I wrote every cat's names in a box on a piece of paper, all the same size. I roll a dice, and I go down the page and pick cats from all Clans and the ones that come up are CANDIDATES! I roll the dice again and go through the PICKED cats and that decides the Final Six cats for me. And it has decided the Mentors as well. So I've really picked none of these cats… But the winner of the Games will be decided by me I guess.**

* * *

[Dovewing's POV]

Her several minutes was up and the next cat entered, she felt heartbroken inside as she saw Heathertail walk out of a separate cage with tears rolling down her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked her new found friend. The tabby she-cat gave her a look that told Dovewing not to ask, so she closed her mouth and walked alongside the pretty she-cat.

They were silent, under the eye of the watchful Darkforest. A speckled grey she-cat watched them with narrowed green eyes.

_They seem to be everywhere, who knew so many cats could be evil. _Dovewing didn't speak her opinions out loud of course, knowing the consequences well.

Sparrowfeather ran up to meet them, exchanging looks with the Darkforest she-cat who didn't look too pleased at Sparrowfeather's friendliness.

"It's alright Aspentail, you can leave. I think I can cope with a queen and a young warrior," she told the grey cat and she finally gave in and the so-called Aspentail vanished into the rocks.

Sparrowfeather didn't speak at first, but then she turned and faced them with a cautious expression.

"How was your last few minutes with your family?" she asked them and Dovewing blinked in wonder and Heathertail retorted rudely.

"Fine! Why are you talking to us, aren't you off plotting what to do to us poor cats next with your evil buddies?" Heathertail snapped and Sparrowfeather flinched, obviously hurt by the statement.

"I wasn't always evil!" she shot back angrily and the mottled she-cat sprinted away.

Dovewing looked at Heathertail, bewildered.

"What was that all about?"

* * *

Dewkit was fed by Heathertail, just like every day. He was the only one who didn't seem too fazed about the dens, as it was probable what it was like the several days he spent in the nursery, his mother, Brightheart not allowing him to go outside.

The same speckled grey she-cat from yesterday poked her head in with annoyed eyes, she had a sleepy expression and Dovewing guessed she'd been rudely woken up.

"Get out here! Tigerstar's called a meeting," she yawned loudly and vanished back out. Dovewing got to her paws and wondered whether to leave Dewkit curled asleep where he was, but she didn't want Tigerstar to hurt him.

She gently nudged him with her nose and he let out a shrill cry of surprise, he usually did this, not expecting her golden eyes instead of his mother's kind face.

"We have a meeting to go to," she told him softly and he pleadingly asked if the grey she-cat could carry him. She stifled a purr of laughter and picked him up by the scruff.

_I wonder what this is about…_

* * *

"Now, one of you asked about mentoring," Tigerstar's cold gaze turned to a young RiverClan apprentice who looked at his paws with fright.

The large tabby tom turned and pointed to a group of familiar cats. Dovewing's heart leapt out of chest as she recognized Ivypool.

"I will call your name, and you'll receive a mentor… let me start off since we have training to do," Tigerstar meowed and turned and faced Hazeltail. The young warrior was clever and was bright, and Dovewing knew she'd be a good mentor.

* * *

"Hazeltail, you'll mentor Jayfeather," Tigerstar turned and the blind grey tom who was also a part of the prophecy. The medicine cat stared at Hazeltail with blind eyes and she guided him off to the side of the clearing and they shared a few words.

"Toadstep, you'll mentor Birchfall," Dovewing felt hope fill her heart. _There are four more of us, and Ivypool still doesn't have an 'apprentice' so maybe she'll be mine._

The black-and-white tom flicked his tail at Birchfall and smiled reassuringly. Dovewing's father seemed disappointed.

_I bet he wanted Ivypool as well…_

"Millie, you can mentor Cinderheart," the former kittypet walked slowly up to her clanmate, casting wary glances at Tigerstar as he glowered down at them. She met his gaze confidently before vanishing to where the other cats had gone with Cinderheart.

"Blossomfall, you were lucky not to get selected," Tigerstar seemed annoyed that the tortoiseshell didn't get selected. "So you'll mentor Icecloud," he told the dappled she-cat who rolled her eyes and walked towards the white she-cat.

_Blossomfall has always been reckless, but let's hope that trait doesn't get her killed…_

"Dovewing, prophecy cat," Tigerstar's voice was sour. _Either Thornclaw or Ivypool… _she pleaded to whoever was watching her. Things would feel much better if she had sister training at her side.

"Your mentor will be Thornclaw,"

* * *

The words shattered her, Ivypool was to mentor Dewkit. She had patience and was kind. Thornclaw wouldn't have the patience to train a kit, maybe that's why Tigerstar did it. Or perhaps he wanted her at her saddest so she was easy pickings for the Games.

He announced the rest of the mentors and she only took notice that Heathertail's mentor was Harespring, a stuck up boastful tom much like Berrynose.

"Some good news for you mentors. If you're _apprentice_ wins, you'll be protected from the Games for five Games, same with the contestant,"

Dovewing felt that was the best news out. So if Dewkit won, Ivypool would be protected from the games for a while at least.

_I will help Dewkit win, so that my sister will be protected…_

* * *

"You have to be much faster and stronger Dovewing!" Thornclaw snapped and Dovewing tried the move again, dashing forward at Thornclaw towards the left.

His weight moved to his left side so she wouldn't unbalance him, but at the last moment she swerved and attacked his undefended right side.

_Ha! That'll show him!_ Dovewing batted him softly with her paws and shot past, spinning around, ready for the next attack.

"Well done, but hit harder," Dovewing winced.

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"Well cats are going to get hurt in here, you have to hurt your own clanmates in this, so who cares if you hurt me!"

"We can't be turned into monsters! I'll never hurt my clanmates!" she vowed.

"Good luck with that," he told her, swishing his tail as he charged at her.

Abandoning their conversation, Dovewing quickly strategized an attack and she shot forward to meet him, her plan fresh in her mind.

Thornclaw unsheathed his claws, which frightened her. She unsheathed hers quickly, ducking under his underbelly and kicking him in his soft underbelly.

_I'm surprised he fell for something as simple as that_, but her plan wasn't all flowers and birds singing. He collapsed on her and knocked the breath out of her.

"Think an enemy warrior will fall for something as simple as that? Think again," he slashed his claws down her side and got off her.

"A warrior set on the kill would kill you there and then," he warned her, and Dovewing felt blood well around her new scar.

_A new scar caused by my clanmate… this isn't right._

* * *

**The pressure starts! Let's here the countdown shall we?**


End file.
